United Nations
the United Nations (UN) is an international political organization of over 193 member states and 2 observer states. It was established in 1945 and was reformed in 2022 after a breif downfall and Korean influence growing world-wide. History the United Nations was created in 1945 after the end of World War ll as a means of preventing another holocaust style genocide. In 1950 to 1953 UN soldiers were sent to Korea during the Korean War and resulted in the division of Korea to Communist North and Democratic South. In 2015 over 128 member states went to the UN headquarters to celebrate the creation of the Greater Korean Republic and the release of all captured prisoners in Korea. Kim Jong Un appeared before the UN and anounced a new era of peace in Korea, east asia, and the world howver that peace would soon be short lived. Oil Wars and Iraq Campaign In the summer of 2016 the Muslim Brotherhood had launched a terrorist attack against the Newly Crowned Prince in Saudi Arabia and although it was repealed, the attackers were discovered to be Iranian. the Saudi King at the time appeared at the UN to announce the attack and that the international community should do whatever it takes to make Iran pay for the terrorist attack despite thier being little involvment of the Iranian government at the time. Nations from all over the world launched a global boycott of Iranian goods and the Iranian economy had collapsed. Soon in 2017 the Saudi and Arab League Armies massed armies and ivaded Iraq at the same time so did the Iranians and their supporters. Iraq was soon divided between the Kingdom of Kurdistan, an Iranian puppet state in the north and the Republic of New Iraq in the south. the UN sent peacekeepers to North Africa to Libya and Algeria after the war had began to cause mass unrest and terrorist attacks. Israel lead the way with over 50% of the UN peacekeepers being Israeli and the Israeli Army running anti-terror UN operations in the country. Meanwhile the United States of America had attempted to talk peace between Iran and Saudi Arabia only to be canceled by Kurdish resistance fighters open firing on all of the representatives thus killing off the peace process. Kurdish Rebellion During the Kurdish rebellion the Un set up refugee camps in Turkey for the Kurdish refugees to stay. Soon the Kurdish fighters were seen massacring Palestinian refugees but the Palestine authority had dissolved after the Arab League launched the Gaza Campaign and the PLO officially dissolved since then. UN peacekeepers were seen in 2018 being led by Korean leaders with Korean UN peacekeepers help stationing peace and stablilty within the regions of Central and Southern Africa and other african third world countries. Meanwhile in Europe, the European Union is seen being very anti-muslim and the rise of Fascist governments concernec the UN since these governments won more seats and all actions that the UN Human Rights Council took against any nation the most were against any muslim or arab country and the EU representatives were seen watching the Kurdish fighters fighting as if it was a sports game or a form on entertainment. In 2020 the United Nations sent Peacekeepers to Iraq after the Treaty of Baghdad was signed and the Oil wars had officially ended and the Korean People's Army was sent in to stop terror and establish peace. Korean-American War In 2019 the UN suffered a downfall and was inactive for 2 years until Hyun Jin Ji reopened the UN in 2021 and Korea was seen as the "Center of Global Politics" after the UN was reopened. IN 2025 the United Nations was unable to stop the Korean mililtary invasion of America and sent Peacekeepers to the Mississipi River. UN doctors helped heal and cure escaped prisoners from the Occupied States and recorded their horor stories and kneq the horors of the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and its tyrannical rule. In 2027 the United States Armed Forces was able to stop the invasion and US influence grew and UN made a series of actions against Korea. Government the United Nations is a democratic organization that is seen promoting Human RIghts and Womens Rights. In 2017-2018, European Governments began to grow very fascist and muslims were seen being persecuted in Europe. the UN Human Rights Council was trying to stop the opression og muslims of the European Fascists prevented this and soon muslims were enslaved. the Defense Council was made up of 10-12 members but only 5 of them were perniament. *United States of America *United Kingdom *France *Russian Federation *People's Republic of China the Defense Council oversaw international conflicts and decided on what the countries should do if they were to intervine and in 2018 the UN Council immediatly made Saudi Arabia and Iran disarm their nuclear weapons after they used them against eachother which resulted in the obliteration of Saudi-Iraqi boarder towns and the destruction of Tehran. Category:Factions